Returning Home
by Booknerd566
Summary: Russetpaw, an apprentice of ThunderClan, sneaks out of camp with his best friend, Nightpaw. He is soon captured by twolegs, only to escape four long moons later. When he returns to his home he finds Nightpaw close to another tom, Leopardpaw. He feels betrayed. Will he repair his friendship with Nightpaw? And who exactly is this mysterious Leopardpaw? AU from the books!
1. Prologue

**A/N: I want to start of by saying thanks for clicking on this story! :3 I'm excited to write this ^^ I had the idea and i typed it up...in the next chapter i'll add a list of cats of the clans but for now all the cats you need to know are:**

**Russetpaw- Ginger tabby tom **

**Nightpaw- Black and dark gray she-cat**

**Skypaw(Russetpaw's sister)-dark gray she-cat**

**Redfur(Russet's father)- Ginger tom**

**Silverdash(Russet's mother)-silver tabby she-cat**

**Cloudedheart(Night's father)-splotched gray and white tom**

**Lilyheart(Night's mother)-black she-cat**

**Yellowstream(Deputy)-calico she-cat**

**Jaystar(leader)-gray/silver tom**

**And now to start ^^ Hope you enjoy it!**

"Russetpaw!" a dark she-cat hissed. "We're going to get in trouble!"

"No we're not! We're helping a Medicine Cat gather herbs!" Russetpaw remarked.

"One, she's only the apprentice medicine cat, and two she didn't invite us to! We just followed, or i should say you dragged me along!" the she-cat said.

"Oh come on, Nightpaw! Lighten up!" the flame-colored tom said. "And I'm sure Skypaw will be happy to have her big brother and best friend helping her!"

Nightpaw opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by another voice. "Yes, I am happy to have to two helping me, but you didn't ask so when we get back to camp i'm telling Yellowstream." said Skypaw coming out of the bushes with some herbs in her mouth.

"Why Skypaw?! I'm you're only brother can't you let this slide?" Russetpaw begged and blinked fast. Skypaw shook her head.

"Nope." she meowed and Nightpaw giggled. "Now come on if you're helping me, I gotta get some catmint, the growing season's almost over and I need to stock up." The gray she-cat then bounded off. Nightpaw let out a small giggle before padding after her and Russetpaw after her.

"Hey Skypaw? How come you get to go out of camp on your own? Jaystar said that apprentices had to be accompanied by at least one warrior." Russetpaw asked after a few minutes.

"Because the quarrel between ThunderClan and WindClan doesn't extend to medicine cats. Think of the medicine cats as their own clan within the four clans, we have different rules and boundaries." Skypaw explained. Russetpaw mumbled something before flashing his paw at Nightpaw's fluffy tail. The black she-cat whipped around, tackling her friend to the ground.

"Will you _quit _that." She demanded. Skypaw rolled her eyes thinking a thought for a moment before the scent of catmint entered her nose.

"Hey! Stop playing around, we're here." She called to them. Nightpaw got off of Russetpaw who scrambled to his feet. The orange tom looked around.

"Why are we by Twolegplace?" he questioned seeing the fence.

"This is only the outskirts and its the best place where catmint grows." she explained. "Now come over here and help me get some." The two warrior apprentices padded over to Skypaw and cut the catmint stems like she showed them to. When they each had a mouthful, Skypaw decided it was time to go back to camp. The three apprentices were starting to head back to camp when a loud roaring sound stopped them.

"What was that?" Nightpaw questioned. Skypaw sniffed the air and strained her ears.

"...It smells like...The Thunderpath! Its a monster!" she exclaimed. "Run!" But the three didn't have a chance to run before the monster came flying out of the twolegplace, scaring them half to death. Skypaw cowered behind her brother. Nightpaw and Russetpaw stood strong but it was plain to see that Nightpaw was a litte shaken. The monster stopped and the door opened. Out stepped a twoleg. Russetpaw hissed at it, his fur spiking up on his neck and back. He glanced at Nightpaw and saw the terror in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." he promised and then went back to hissing at the twoleg. The twoleg was holding something, it looked like a stick connected to vines(a net). As the twoleg came closer so did Russetpaw. He growled at the twoleg swiping out a clawed paw. The twloeg took this chance and swiped the stick thing at the orange apprentice, catching him in the white vines. Russetpaw screeched trying to get out.

"Russetpaw!" Nightpaw yowled, the twoleg was putting him into a box inside the belly of the monster. The dark-colored apprentice dashed at the twoleg, scratching its leg. The twoleg dropped Russetpaw in surprise, but he couldn't get free, he was tangled in the vines. The twloeg swiftly grabbed Nightpaw by the scruff and tossed her out of the way hard. She landed on the ground with a thump. The twoleg then picked up Russetpaw and shoved him into the box, the cage, none too gently and shut the cage door, then the monster's door. It climbed into the door it had came out of, started the monster and drove off leaving, the terrified Skypaw, and out-cold, Nightpaw.

Once the monster was gone Skypaw dashed over to Nightpaw and nudged her friend. The black she-cat came to and shook her head. "...Russetpaw!" she exclaimed sitting up quickly. Skypaw shook her head sadly.

"The twoleg took him..." she said. The two she-cats padded back towards camp quietly, the only sound the sniffling of them. When they arrived in camp they were greeted by two angry former queens, the deputy, and two angry fathers. The two didn't say anything.

"Where's Russetpaw? He should be here Nightpaw shouldn't be getting yelled at all alone." A flame-colored tom said.

"He...He's gone." Nightpaw spoke. The five cats looked at her and she somely told the tale.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be up in a couple minutes, because i typed it already ^^ Sorry this one was short, the others are long! **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's Chapter 1! And the list of cats of the clan! When the other clans come in i'll add a list of their important cats! So now onto the list and then the chapter!**

ThunderClan:

Leader- Jaystar- Gray tom, amber eyes

Deputy- Yellowstream, calico she-cat with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat- Petaldove- light gray, almost white, she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice- Skypaw- dark gray pelt with piercing blue eyes, she-cat

Warriors:

Littleclaw- small, but quick, ashy brown tom

Ragingstorm- bluish-gray fur, with gray eyes, tom

Cinderspots- dark gray, almost black, she-cats with spots of lighter gray, green eyes

Redfur_-_Flame-colored coat with blue eyes, tom

Silverdash_-_silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudedpelt- splocted gray and white pelt with blue eyes, tom

Lilyheart- black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Russetpaw- Flame-colored tabby with amber eyes, tom

Nightpaw- black and dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Leopardpaw- striking spotted pelt like a leopard and green eyes, tom

Queens:

Ivyslash(Littleclaw)- brown she-cat with pretty green eyes

Kits: Dirtkit, Mudkit, Ashkit

Elders:

Willowscar- gray she-cat with scarred pelt, green eyes

Woodfire-brown tom with amber eyes

Missingtooth- black tom with a missing tooth in front

Deceased:

Larkpaw- pretty gray she-cat with blue eyes

Chapter 1

A orange kittypet sat sadly on a windowsill. His housefolk hadn't let him go outside in the four moons that they had, had him. He sighed and rested his head on his paws looking at the nature outside.

"Something wrong Sunny?" a voice said and the kittypet looked. It was the housefolk's other cat, Annie. She was the only cat company he had had in moons.

"I just want to go outside." he siged and jumped off the windowsill.

"Why would you wanna do that?" Annie questioned licking her fluffy, flawless pelt.

"I'm a wild cat at heart!" Sunny exclaimed. "I used to be one everywhere else, until I was brought here." He looked towards the window again.

"I know, I know, you tell this story every single day! Its getting a little old." Annie said and stopped licking her pelt. "Why don't you just use the upstairs window in the Housefolk's room? Its always opened just a bit, I bet you could squeeze through."

"Really?" Sunny asked. "Wait. How come you've never told me this before?"

"I wanted to see if the story would get any better, it didn't." Annie said and started to walk up the stairs with Sunny following behind her. She pointed to a window once they reached the Housefolk's room and Sunny ran over to it excitely. She was right, he could fit through! He glanced back at Annie.

"Thanks for everything!" he said and squeezed right through. He then jumped into the tree next to the house. He smiled feeling a breeze in his fur. Time to return home, to ThunderClan, as Russetpaw.

"Seriously?" a black-she at questioned a spotted one staring up at a cloud.

"No, I just wanted to see if you would believe me." The spotted one laughed. "You're so gullible, Nightpaw!" The she-cat lashed a paw out at him.

"That's what you get for laughing at me, Leopardpaw!" she hissed playfully.

"Really? That's how you wanna play? Well fine then..." Leopardpaw trailed off and then pounced at Nightpaw and the two started to roll down the hill they were next to.

Sunny, no Russetpaw, meanwhile was taking large strides through ThunderClan territory, happy to be home. He suddenly stopped smelling a familiar scent, it was Nightpaw!

Russetpaw ran towards the familiar scent happily not noticing the other cat's. He just knew she would be happy to see him! But then as he got closer he noticed the other cat's scent. He didn't know whom it belong to, he had never smelled that scent before. He slowed down, walking now.

Then he peered through the bushes noticing Nightpaw right away. But she was underneath a spotted cat, purring and gazing into his eyes. Russetpaw didn't know why but he felt almost betrayed. He let his ears and tail droop before speeding off to try to find his sister.

His scent was the first thing that alerted Nightpaw. She glanced over at the bushes for just long enough to see a streak of ginger fur. "Get off!" she told Leopardpaw urgently. He gave her a puzzled look but obeyed.

"Why?" he questioned as she got up and dashed over to the bush. Sure enough it was his scent, Russetpaw's! Without answering Leopardpaw's question or explaining where she was going she took off after her orange friend.

She soon spotted his flame-colored pelt. "Russetpaw!" she exclaimed like an excited kit. He turned and looked at her but didn't say anything. Nightpaw felt hurt, "What? You don't recognize your best friend?" It was a fair question, other the past four moons she had grown, filled out, her coat was also longer and more full, her eyes were brighter and she had a new nicks and scars here and there. But Russetpaw still knew her. He shook his head.

"No, I know its you Nightpaw. I just s-" he was caught off by Leopardpaw racing up behind Nightpaw and saying,

"Who is this?" after looking at the tom. "He smells like a kittypet!" he spat the last word. "You know Jaystar's rules about kittypets and twolegs Nightpaw." Russetpaw hissed.

"I'm not a kittypet!" he stepped forward glaring at the spotted apprentice. "I'm pure ThunderClan through and through!" Leopardpaw laughed.

"Are you sure? With your clean coat and delicate paws you look like you should be curled up on a twoleg's lap!" He laughed. Russetpaw growled and flung himself at Leopardpaw with impressive speed and strength. He pinned him and hissed.

"How's that for delicate?" he said holding Leopardpaw down with strong legs. Leopardpaw was a little shocked, he never expected this cat to be so strong or swift.

"Stop it!" Nightpaw cried and pulled Russetpaw off of Leopardpaw who sat up. She looked at Russetpaw. "You need to remember your own strength " she turned to Leopardpaw. "Don't taunt him!" Suddenly a yowl broke through the forest.

"Jaystar's calling a meeting!" Nightpaw exclaimed.

"Let's go then, and leave this kittypet here." Leopardpaw suggested. Nightpaw shook her head and before Russetpaw could bark back a response said,

"He's coming with us." Leopardpaw rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure Jaystar will be glad to see this prissy tom in camp."

"Yes, he will be." Nightpaw concluded and the three padded to camp.

Jaystar stood on high rock as they entered camp. Nightpaw ran up to him, whispered something in his ear and the ran back to her friends. The leader's gaze rest on Russetpaw. The clan gathered and no one had noticed the orange apprentice so far.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" Jaystar addressed the clan not taking his gaze off Russetpaw. "I have a surprise! Russetpaw has returned!" The whole clan turned to the flame-colored cat. A dark gray she-cat then toppled Russetpaw over, he chuckled.

"Hello, Skypaw." His sister got off and he sat up. Jaystar allowed the clan to welcome him back before addressing them again, "Yellowstream, I presume you would like to continue his training?"

Yellowstream bowed her head. "It would be my pleasure."

Jaystar nodded. "Now then, I have one more thing to address." he turned to a bluish tom. "Ragingstorm, has Leopardpaw learned the ways of the warrior?"

"He has." Ragingstorm answered. Jaystar turned to the only other ginger cat in the clan besides Russetpaw,

"Redfur, has Nightpaw learned the ways of the warrior?"

"She has." Redfur responded. Jaystar nodded again.

"Then by the powers invested in me my StarClan themselves I name Leopardstorm and Nightsky, warriors of ThunderClan! Let us also welcome back Russetpaw!" He announced and allowed the clan to shout the names before dismissing the meeting. When the meeting was over Redfur and a silver tabby joined Russetpaw.

"I'm so glad you came back." the silver tabby said and licked Russetpaw's head.

"Of course he came back, he's pure ThunderClan, the forest is his home." Redfur meowed.

Leopardstorm sat a little bit away watching the cats crowd around Russetpaw. Nightsky came to sit besides him. "How come you didn't tell me he was ThunderClan?" he asked her.

"When did I have the time? You just presumed he was a kittypet because of how he looked, you didn't even give me a chance to explain why I was talking to him before you started to taunt him." Nightsky argued but her tone remained calm.

"Sorry." Leoparstorm meowed and Nightsky gasped.

"A sorry from Leopardstorm? Never thought i'd here that!" she giggled. Russetpaw meanwhile stole a glance over at the two new warriors, watching them laugh. He felt...sad, but he didn't let it show.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank-you for the reviews! x3 It really made me want to finish up this chapter! Read and Review please!**

"Exactly who is this Leopardstorm?" Russetpaw asked Nightsky as they padded through the territory.

"He came about half a moon after you got captured. He had a head wound, so we think he lost his memory because he couldn't tell us anything except his name." Nightsky explained. "And after that...well, we became friends. He really helped me through rough patch about two moons ago."

Russetpaw raised an eyebrow, "Which was?" Nightsky bent her head to cover her face.

"Larkpaw's death."

"Oh." was all Russetpaw said, not asking her to elobrate. None of them, Nightsky, Russetpaw, or Skypaw were really close to Larkpaw. She was sort of an outsider. Larkpaw was very mean as a kit, she did horrible things, but she was still Nightsky's sister. Russetpaw knew she must of felt bad for not being very close to her.

Nightsky looked at him. "What about you? What were your moons as a kittypet like?" she asked changing the subject.

"Well, i guess it wasn't as bad a I thought kittypet life would be. Though, the food was horrible, I could never go outside, and the twolegs expected me to be a peppy kit." Russetpaw explained. "Though I did have a couple friends. The other housefolk's cat, Annie and her kit, Charlie; though Charlie got taken to live with other housefolk after I was there for a moon."

"Housefolk? Is that what kittypets call twolegs?" the dark she-cat asked and Russetpaw nodded.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I'm just used to kittypet terms, Annie never understood when I used our terms." he meowed and looked ahead. They had reached the top of a hill and they sat down next to each other. "So, anyways, how's the dispute with RiverClan? Before I got captured, they were practically declaring war."

"Funny thing is about two moons ago, they just ended it. They said it was mouse-brained and they didn't have any real proof that we kill those two apprentices." Nightsky explained. "You would of loved to be at that gathering, Jaystar was so shocked, his face was funny. We had been preparing for them to attack, practicing battle moved more, reinforcing camp boundaries and so on."

Russetpaw nodded, even before he was captured they had been doing that. "So how's being a warrior feel like?" he asked.

"Nice, I feel more free without having a mentor, not that Redfur was so strict or anything," Nightsky meowed,"Though after you got captured he trained me harder. I suppose that was his way of dealing with that you might be dead."

"I was far from dead, just angry at that foxhearted twoleg who caught me." Russetpaw meowed then thought of something. "How were you after that day?"

Nightsky shrugged. "I dunno, sad I guess, depressed a little, I mean you were one of my best friends besides Skypaw, she was always away doing medicine cat duties though." Russetpaw chuckled and Nightsky shot him a look.

"I wasn't talking about how you felt, I was talking about how were you physically because the twoleg threw you pretty hard." he meowed.

"Oh! That," Nightsky giggled. "I was fine after I woke up, just a little sore. Suddenly there was a russel in the bushes and a spotted cat stepped out, it was Leopardstorm. Russetpaw had to keep in a scowl. He had barley been back a day and he just wanted to spend a few hours alone with his best friend, was that too much to ask for?

"There you are, Nightsky." Leopardstorm meowed. "Jaystar said its time to go, to the-" he glanced at Russetpaw. "-you know." Nightsky looked confused for a second then nodded.

"Oh right!" Nightsky meowed. "I completly forgot about that." she looked at the ginger apprentice. "Sorry, Russetpaw, catch up later okay?" she asked and then followed after Leopardstorm who was disappearing through the bushes. This left Russetpaw alone wondering what this thing was.

"Your technique actually hasn't gotten worse, I believe it might of even gotten better." Yellowstream meowed while holding her apprentice down with one paw.

"I was doing some training while the twolegs had me." Russetpaw explained. "I tried to teach the other kittypet some things, it didn't exactly work."

"Well that good, shows commitment" the deputy decided. "But you're still no match for me." She stepped off the flame-colored cat letting him get up. "But I want to see you hunt, it took you a while to catch that mouse." she meowed flicking her tail towards a dead rodent by the base of the tree. Russetpaw nodded. Hunting wasn't his favorite thing, he liked battle training a lot more, but he was glad to learn. Although the only reason before he had taken a while to catch the mouse was because he was thinking of where Nightsky and Leopardstorm ran off to.

"Yellowstream? Can I ask you something?" Russetpaw questioned.

"Sure, ask away," Yellowstream replied.

"Earlier today Leopardstorm and Nightsky left to go somewhere, it sounded important by Leopardstorm's tone." he started. "Do you know where?" He watched Yellowstream think for a moment, it was clear she knew something.

"Just some warrior business." Yellowstream said.

"Yeah, warrior business..." Russetpaw meowed somewhat disappointingly and scarched the ground with his paw. Yellowstream noticed this.

"Don't worry, Russetpaw. You'll be a warrior soon enough, just keep your skills up as well as you have and you could be one with a couple moons." his mentor meowed. She then smiled, "Now lets get to hunting."

"Where are they?" Nightsky asked Leopardstorm. "Jaystar said they would be here at sunhigh, its past that now!" The two ThunderClan warriors were sitting at Fourtrees waiting.

"They said they were coming, Jaystar trusted them, we should to." the spotted warrior meowed. The two then pricked their ears hearing the bushes rustle. Outstepped three sleeked coated warriors. Nightsky sniffed in their scent, RiverClan.

"Did Jaystar send apprentices?" one of them mocked, a dark brown tom. A calico she-cat flicked him with her tail.

"Where are Yellowstream and Redfur?" she asked.

"They couldn't make it." Nightsky meowed.

"We were told of the plan." Leopardstorm meowed. "And we're not apprentices, we're warriors."

"Aw new warriors! So nice!" the brown tom mocked again. The calico cat hissed at him.

"Creekwhisker! Be quiet!" she hissed and turned back to the Thunderclan cats. "Does ThunderClan accept the terms?"

"Yes, we do." Nightsky replied. The calico cat nodded.

"Very well, I'll relay this to Troutstar." she meowed. She turned to walk away along with Creekwhisker, but the third cat stayed behind looking at Leopardstorm. She was a very pretty tabby she-cat, with gingerish fur and bright eyes.

"Good-bye, Leopardstorm." she meowed politely and then followed her clanmates. When they were gone Nightsky looked at her friend.

"How'd she know your name?" she asked.

"I met her once or twice at a gathering." Leopardstorm meowed.

"Yeah but that doesn't explain how she knows your warrior name." Nightsky argued.

"I saw her this morning on patrol, she noticed I was patrolling alone like warriors do and asked if I had been made one, I told her I had been and what my name was." He explained. "Now can we get back to camp? We need to tell Jaystar that they accepted our acceptment of the terms." He started to walk off rather quickly, Nightsky shrugged and followed.

**Next chapter might not be up for a couple days...sorry! I have a test and homework in school this week, i'll try to upload it by Friday though!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've been typing this since i finished chapter 2 and just finished today ^^ Well I hope you all enjoy it! I added in from charaters from the other clans because this is a gathering chapter! Oh! And please review or fav the story or something so I know if you like the chapter! I really would like your comments! :D Now read please!**

Cats of RiverClan:

Leader: Troutstar

Deputy: Pebbleheart

Medicine Cat: Marshflower

Apprentice: -

Warriors:

Pumpkinpelt(calico she-cat in previous chapter)

Creekwhisker

Tigersplash(she-cat who talked to Leopardstorm in previous chapter)

Apprentices:

Maplepaw

Seedpaw

Cats of WindClan:

Leader: Lightstar

Deputy: Speckledfur

Medicine Cat: Willowcloud

Apprentice: Patchwhisper

Warriors:

Beesting

Grasswhisker

Apprentices:

Wildpaw

Cats of ShadowClan:

Leader: Spottedstar

Deputy: Darkmoon

Medicine Cat: Tansyheart

Apprentice: Duskpaw

Warriors:

Tabbystrike

Boneclaw

Apprentices:

Hollowpaw

Dustpaw

Chapter 3:

Russetpaw shivered in the cold. They were waiting at the top of the hill before going down to Fourtrees for the gathering. It had been a few days since his return and it had turned bitterly cold. Nightsky touched his shoulder with her tail. "Are you really cold?" she asked with a hint of amusant in her voice.

"Yes." he spat. "I don't have long fur like you!" Nightsky giggled and then sat cloud to Russetpaw so he could get some of the warmth from her coat. He nodded in thanks and looked at the gathering patrol. There was Jaystar and Yellowstream of course and then Petaldove, Skypaw, Cinderspots, Cloudedpelt, Lilyheart, Willowscar and Woodfire. Leopardstorm had to stay at camp and Russetpaw was glad. The day before he had messed up his paw while patroling, Jaystar had told him to stay home.

Russetpaw blinked and glanced at Fourtrees, he noticed cats emerging into it. He scented their scent, RiverClan. Jaystar started to descend down the hill and the rest of the clan followed. Russetpaw stayed in the center for a moment, staring at the other clan. He remembered some of them.

"Nightsky, come here!" Cloudedpelt called his daughter over. She waved her tail 'good-bye' to Russetpaw and ran over to her father leaving Russetpaw along. He glanced around and noticed WindClan had arrived too. He padded over to a group of apprentices chatting. One brown she-cat looked up.

"Hey! I remember you! I talked to you during my first gathering!" she meowed. "Uh...Rowanpaw right?"

"Russtpaw, but close enough. " the ginger thunderclanner meowed. He vaugly remembered this brown riverclan she-cat, it seemed like seasons ago for him.

"Oh! And I remember your black-pelted friend!" another she-cat meowed. Her fur was about the same color as her clanmate but her eyes were different colors. They looked like sisters. Russetpaw nodded and flicked his tail towards where Nightsky was.

"You don't look like an apprentice." a pale apprentice meowed. He smelled like WindClan.

"I had a setback in my training." Russetpw meowed.

"Wildpaw!" a cat called from somewhere in the clearing and the pale apprentice got up and padded towards the voice leaving Russetpaw with the two she-cats. He noticed the two eyeing him.

"What?" he asked. They giggled and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm Maplepaw by the way," the she-cat that remembered him meowed. "And this is my sister, Seedpaw." Russetpaw nodded but didn't say anything he was glancing at the three leaders. Where was ShadowClan? As if answering his rhetorical question the clan strode into Fourtrees. He looked and noticed no apprentices. He heard the RiverClan sisters giggle and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

Jaystar's yowl silenced the cats. "ThunderClan will start!" he announced. "To begin with I want to announce that ThunderClan has two new warriors! Nightsky," he nodded towards the black she-cat "And Leopardstorm who couldn't be here tonight. Also, I would kindly like to remind RiverClan where the borders are." he looked at Troutstar. "Patrols have scented RiverClan scent on our territory."

Russetpaw nodded. He was on dawn patrol this morning, he had scented the scent and the day before it was scented also. Jaystar stepped back to allow Troutstar to step forward.

He looked at Jaystar. "I will remind my clan." Troutstar meowed. Russetpaw caught Troutstar and Jaystar looking at each other and something just seemed...off.

Russetpaw was still thinking about Troutstar's and Jaystar's look as they padded home. Nightsky seemed to pick up on his thoughts and padded next to him. "What's wrong?" she asked. He looked at her.

"Did you notice the way Troutstar and Jaystar were looking at eachother?" he asked quietly so the rest of the party wouldn't overhear. Something sparked in Nightsky's eyes but she just shook her head.

"Come on, Nightsky!" he exclaimed. "I know you better than anyone, I've only known you since birth. I can tell when you're lying."

"Okay fine, I did notice." Nightsky meowed.

"But that isn't all, you know something else." Russetpaw determined from studying her face. She didn't say anything once again. "Nightsky!"

"It's nothing you need to worry about Russt_paw_" she hissed putting the emphasis on "paw". Russetpaw glared at her. He wouldn't be a 'paw right now if hadn't been captured by twolegs.

"I don't see what me being an apprentice has to do with anything!" Russetpaw exclaimed. He glanced around and noticed they were far enough away from the group so no one would hear them.

"It has to do with everything 'paw!" Nightsky hissed again. Russetpaw glared.

"I wouldn't even still be an apprentice if it weren't for you! You couldn't take an attack from a twoleg! Some warrior you are!" He yelled. He knew that he would regret what he said later, but right now he was too mad to care. "And then you just let them take me! You didn't even chase after the monster!"

Something snapped in Nightsky's face. She looked at the ginger tom with cold eyes. "I told myself that I thought it was mousebrained. But I was wrong, you have changed." She said coldly,"Maybe a little too much for me." Nightsky then walked away from Russetpaw towards the rest of the gathering patrol, leaving him alone.

Russetpaw sat next to the apprentices den staring at the black warrior and the spotted warrior talking and laughing across camp. He narrowed his eyes remembering what Nightsky had said the night before during their heated argument._You have changed, maybe a little too much for me_. He sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe she was right. They had never had an argument like that before, never even a small fight. They were always on the same page, could always tell what each other were thinking. Now Russetpaw couldn't tell if Nightsky really meant what she said or if it was the fight talking.

He knew he regretted what he said. It wasn't Nightsky's fault that he got caught. If anyone's it was his own. He had forced Nightsky to go out with him to follow Skypaw.

"Russetpaw." A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He opened his eyes to his sister's dark pelt.

"Yes, Skypaw?" he asked.

"You're coming with me to collect herbs." Skypaw meowed. She wasn't asking, she was demanding. He sighed but nodded and followed her out of camp. After a few minutes of silent padding she stopped and faced him.

"Spill," She meowed. "What's going on with you and Nightsky?" He sighed again.

"How-" he began but she cut him off.

"Honestly Russetpaw!" Skypaw exclaimed. "You and Nightsky have been close as could be forever and now your glaring at her from across camp? Anyone could tell something is wrong!"

Russetpaw sighed but spoke,"We had a fight. A big one."

"What happened?" Skypaw asked.

"I could tell Nightsky was keeping something from me." Russetpaw explained. "She wouldn't tell me what and then she started pulling all this stuff out about me being an apprentice and that's why i wouldn't understand whatever it was."

"And...?"

"And then I yelled at her. I...I told her it was basically it was her fault that I got captured and that she was a lame warrior" the flame-colored tom meowed. "Then she told me I had changed too much and walked away."

Skypaw sighed and rubbed her head with her paw. "You two..." she grumbled and then looked at her brother. "You'll get over this, you two are best friends." Russetpaw wasn't so sure. "But she was right about one thing, you have changed." Russetpaw looked at her astonished. "Your bigger, more warrior-like and deadly. Stronger, more agile. And maybe a little more mature, not so kitish. More determined, more stubborn."

Russetpaw was about to comment when he saw a leopared pelt padding a little bit away from them. "Uh...I'll be right back." he meowed and darted after Leopardstorm ignoring Skypaw's yells from behind him. He just had the feeling that something was odd, Leopardstorm was padding towards the RiverClan border. There was no patrols out at this time of the day.

Russetpaw saw Leopardstorm reach the RiverClan border. He let out a quiet yowl and a pretty she-cat emerged from a bush on the RiverClan side of the border. She smiled as she saw Leopardstorm and hopped across the border. What was Leopardstorm doing talking to a RiverClanner?

He steadied himself of the tree branch that he as spying from. The she-cat rubbed her head under Leopardstorm's head. Could they be...? He then heard parts of their conversation. "Tigersplash...miss you...can't wait..." the she-cat then pricked her ears hearing something for her side of the border. She bid Leopardstorm a good bye before leaving ThunderClan territory. Leopardstorm smiled and padded back towards camp. What was that?


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am soooo sorry i took so long to upload! I was busy and had a little writers block...but here's Chapter four...things get a little well...interesting. x3**

Four cats sat in Jaystar's den facing the gray leader. "Next moon is when the plan is executed." he meowed. "We've been waiting for this for moons," he looked at the four warriors. "You all know the consequences of this plan don't you? Speak up now if you want out." Something flashed one of the warriors eyes, the black she-cat and Jaystar caught it.

"Nightsky?" he meowed. She swallowed and shook her head.

"No, I stand with my agreement to it moons ago." Nightsky meowed. Jaystar nodded.

"Very well then. Skypaw knows nothing of this plan, but she shall very soon. Petaldove has told me she will get her name at the next half-moon meeting at Moonstone." the leader meowed. He looked at the ginger warrior. "Redfur, since you are her father I would like you-" he looked at Nightsky,"-and you Nightsky, since you are her friend, to tell her. She is a critical part to this plan, is she's not in it could fall apart." He looked at the four warriors again. "Dismissed." three cats padded out but one stayed, Yellowstream.

"Yes, Yellowstream, what is it?" Jaystar asked his deputy.

"It's about Russetpaw." she started. "He should be ready for his warrior name by next moon, his skills are still excellent." Jaystar sighed knowing what she was about to ask.

"Yellowstream, I'm sorry." he meowed. "He can't be apart of this, maybe if he had been here for the past few moons, but not now."

"But Jaystar! Do you understand how mad he's going to be?" Yellowstream argued. Jaystar looked at her.

"Yes, i do understand how mad he's going to be! The whole clan is going to be!" he raised his voice. He closed his eyes, silent for a moment and then meowed,"Trust us, this is for the best. Do not bring this up again." Yellowstream looked as if she wanted to argue but didn't. She bowed her head and exited the den to set up patrols.

Russetpaw debated about telling Nightsky about yesterday at the border. They still weren't talking, but shouldn't she know? Or what if she just yelled at him again for spying and it made everything worse. He glanced over at Nightsky and Leopardstorm whom he had been assigned to a RiverClan border patrol with. He was padding ahead of them, the two new warriors hung back chatting and laughing. He looked back at them again and rolled his eyes. He then stopped sniffing the air. The cat's scent from yesterday was still here!

"RiverClan scent! On our side of the border!" He announced and the two scurried over.

"He's right, a scent is here." Nightsky agreed and looked at Leopardstorm. "Should we report it to Jaystar?" But he shook his head.

"No, it was probably just an apprentice who stepped over the border." Leopardstorm meowed. Russetpaw narrowed his eyes at the warrior. He was lying, he knew who's scent it was. The spotted warrior seemed to notice Russetpaw's eyes and looked at Nightsky. "Well we're basically done. Why don't you go report to Yellowstream that it's all clear?" he suggested. Nightsky nodded.

"Alright." she meowed, smiled, ran her tail across Leopardstorm, purring and then darted off towards camp. Once she was gone Leopardstorm looked at Russetpaw he didn't say anything, he just tackled the apprentice aggressively.

"What did you see!" Leopardstorm demanded. Russetpaw hissed before smacking Leopardstorm's face with a sheathed paw, destracing him enough to get out from underneath him.

"Enough to know that you're a lier!" the ginger tom hissed. Leopardstorm lunged at Russetpaw again but he rolled out of the way quickly. "And if you don't tell Nightsky, I will!" This time Leopardstorm anticipated how fast Russetpaw would move and swung a clawed paw that hit him dead on in the shoulder. The impact caused the flame-colored tom the stagger and little.

"If you tell anyone..." Leopardstorm said darkly. "I will make you wish you'd never been kitted."

"Is that a threat?" Russetpaw chuckled. "I hope you know you've just broke the warrior code multiple times."

"How can you talk about breaking the code, kittypet?" Leopardstorm glared and padded up next to Russetpaw but made no move to attack him. "And for the record, I know how you feel about Nightsky, its pretty obvious." he bent and whispered in the apprentice's ear. "_But she's mine._" he then laughed and padded back to camp leaving an infuriated orange apprentice.

Russetpaw sat in the territory having Skypaw apply cobwebs and other herbs on his shoulder. He had been making his way back to camp after his fight with Leopardstorm when he ran into his sister. She just happened to be gathering herbs and decided to patch up his wound right there.

"You weren't going to tell anyone about this were you?" Skypaw concluded. Russetpaw didn't say anything but she knew her brother well enough to know that she was right. "And you're not going to tell me how this happened either are you?"

"Tree branch scratched me." He said in monotone.

"These are clawmarks, Russetpaw no a simple scratch from a tree branch." Skypaw replied. "Did you get in a border spat with RiverClan or WindClan cause if you did Jaystar will have your head."

"I didn't get into a border spat." he replied staring at a fixed spot on the ground, Leopardstorm's last words reeling through his mind.

"Then what?!" Skypaw exclaimed. "I'm your sister! You're supposed to tell me these things!"

Russetpaw sighed. "Its nothing." he meowed and padded away from Skypaw not caring that she wasn't done with his wound. He padded through the territory until he reached his desisnation. The border along twolegplace. He glanced at the twoleg nests and gardens suddenly wondering how Annie was doing. He wondered if he old twolegs missed him, or they didn't care. He dug his claws into the ground his mind skipping along to Nightsky. He was scared of what Leopardstorm had said was right. That she was his. He had been gone for four moons when he had been there. Russetpaw could tell that the two warriors had gotten close. He was also scared he was losing Nightsky as a friend. The only time they had talk had been on the border patrol, and that was indirectly. She hadn't even given him a second glance since their fight.

The flame-colored tom looked back at twolegplace wondering if he ran back to his old twolegs if Nightsky would care at all. But of course he couldn't do that, he had his parents, sister and clan to think about. He wasn't going to break the warrior code.

"Russetpaw?" a voice asked and Russetpaw whirled around to see Nightsky. Speak of the devil.

"What." he meowed.

"Skypaw...she told me you were upset about something, but you wouldn't tell her." the black-she cat meowed.

"Why did she think I would talk to _you _about it." the ginger told said.

"Because we're, friends." Nightsky meowed. "I'm sorry about what I said, i didn't mean it. And I know you didn't mean what you said either."

Russetpaw didn't say anything for a moment. "You're right, I didn't mean what I said. But you're still hiding something from me!" he meowed. With Nightsky's silentness he came to his own conclusions. " Right, you can't tell me, whatever, Nightsky. I bet you told Leopardstorm." Nightsky opened her mouth to speak but he kept talking. "I really don't even care what it is anymore! I just don't understand how you can tell him things that you can't, wait, _wont' _ tell me, someone you've known since you were kitted!" The apprentice walked towards Nightsky only to pad past her trying to make his way back to camp.

Nightsky pinned his tail to the ground to stop him from walking. "Wait." she meowed and Russetpaw looked at her. "There are somethings that I can't tell you, not that i don't want to. And, about Leopardstorm," she paused. "He asked me to be his mate last night...I said yes. I just thought I should tell you." She let go of his tail. Russetpaw didn't say anything. He just turned his head away from her and continued to walk back to camp.


	6. Chapter 5

**So sorry I took so long! I didn't really have an inspiration to write for a while and I had school work...anyway sorry this chapter is short, but it's V-E-R-Y important! Please read and Review please! I really like reviews!**

The ginger apprentice sat alone in camp like he had done for days. He had been avoiding everyone and being distant and out of it while training with Yellowstream. He hadn't talked to Nightsky since that day. That was days ago, it was the half-moon now. Nightsky had tried to talk to him but he just walked away, pretending he had something to do, or ignoring her completely. Skypaw was still mad at him for not telling her things, he hadn't even tried to patch that up.

"Russetpaw." A voice said and he looked up to see his orange father and mentor. "We need to talk." Yellowstream flicked her tail and Redfur padded after her. Russetpaw sighed and padded after them both. He really wasn't in the mood to get scolded for something, which was most likely what was going to happen. They seemed to pad forever, to the outskirts of ThunderClan territory, neither the warriors nor apprentice speaking.

Finally, the warriors stopped and the flame-colored tom did also. They sat down and so did Russetpaw. Yellowstream looked at Redfur, "Would you like to begin?" she asked. He nodded.

"Russetpaw," Redfur started. "We're about to tell you something. Something Jaystar would have our heads for if he found out, Troutstar for that matter to."

"You can't tell anyone. Not Nightsky, not Silverdash, not anyone, only speak of it to us." Yellowstream meowed. Russetpaw was confused and wondering what it was. The two warriors looked at each other before Yellowstream continued. "A few moons ago, even before you left, Jaystar and Troutstar made a agreement. The agreement was that ThunderClan and RiverClan would both offer warriors to create a new clan a very powerful clan, StormClan. They see it as the only way to survive, for the clans to survive. WindClan and ShadowClan have been more agressive lately, but its not the only way. They think that the clans are going to die out, and with this new clan at least one with be alive still."

"The agreement originally included myself, Yellowstream, Nightpaw, and yourself to go to the new clan." Redfur meowed. "But as you were captured by twolegs, that couldn't happen. Then Leopardpaw showed up. He replaced you and the plan went on. You and Nightsky, now Leopardstorm, were to be trained specially, using a combination of RiverClan and ThunderClan skills."

"Troutstar chose warriors in RiverClan for the same thing and apprentices. About a moon or so after the apprentices became warriors, the plan would start. The warriors in each clan would rise up against the leader. They would seemly turn on their clan, and leave. Both Clans would be deputyless and missing warriors. RiverClan was to offer up a medicine cat, but they asked if we could. Skypaw was then added to the clan. She doesn't know any of this, we are supposed to tell her tonight." Yellowstream said.

"Wait." Russetpaw said. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because, we're turning our back on the plan. We're fighting back. We agreed at first because it seemed Jaystar was right, but he isn't. We can't do this to our clan." Redfur sighed. "We need you with us. You're an excellent fighter and Yellowstream is planning to talk to Jaystar about your warrior name. Jaystar needs to see that the clans arn't doomed."

"You're part is to stay here while the plan is excucuted. Act oblivious, be on ThunderClan's side. Be strong for them. ThunderClan can't have all the warriors breaking down." Yellowstream meowed. "Redfur and I will go to the new clan. We'll act like we're on their side, when we're on a side of our own. We've talked to a couple cats from RiverClan about this. They're with us. A few moons after StormClan is formed, we will arrive at a gathering. We will announce Jaystar's and Troutstar's agreement. The Clans will rally against them. That should secure the clan's bond."

Russetpaw sat considering everything for a little bit. It was a lot to take in. "What about Nightsky? Leopardstorm?"

"They don't know. They're still apart of Jaystar's plan." Redfur said. "And Skypaw will be on our side. But you're the most important. You need to convince ThunderClan's of its bond by the warrior code. ThunderClan must remain strong, or it will crumble."

Russetpaw sighed, but nodded. "I accept."

**Review please!**


End file.
